Still Sexy (HUNHAN)
by ellfana1ui
Summary: Sehun namja pindahan dari Jepang memutuskan untuk memasuki asrama saat memasuki SHS nya di Seoul namun entah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau tidak di karenakan teman sekamar Sehun adalah namja cantik yang super seksi dan nakal/"jangan tertipu dengan wajah dan godaannya, asal kau tahu saja Xi Luhan itu seorang pemain semua Seme"./Warning!RatedM!Yaoi!/Silent!Hun/Naughty!Han.


**Still Sexy(HunHan)**

 **One.**

* * *

.

.

 _Drrrrt drrrrrt_

Sehun mengerang, terpaksa menghentikan seretan kopernya yang berat kemudian merogoh saku celana jeansnya untuk menemukan _smartphone_ miliknya yang bergetar. Panggilan dari eommanya. tak banyak bicara Sehun mengangkatnya.

 _Klik_

"Ne, eomma?"

"..."

"Ne, aku sudah sampai di pelataran asrama."

"..."

Walau Sehun tengah menelfon namun namja tampan itu tahu bahwa banyak sorot mata kagum dan memuja yang dilakukan oleh banyak penghuni asrama yang berlalu lalang pada wajah dan postur tubuhnya yang mirip seleb. Namja tampan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan seraya bertelfon.

"Aku memarkirkan mobilku di garasi asrama."

"..."

"Hm, besok aku akan mulai masuk sekolah."

"..."

" _Ok bye_ eomma."

Setelah meletakkan kembali smartphone dalam sakunya Sehun kembali memasang poker face dengan sorot mata tajamnya. membuat beberapa siswa yang mengklaim diri mereka Uke(?) tersipu saat bertemu pandang dengan si tampan Sehun.

Sehun melewati bagian informasih tanpa berniat mengunjunginya, ia sudah tahu seluk beluk asrama _XoXo senior high school_ karena keluarga nya adalah pemilik lembaga ini. Sehun hanya butuh nomer dan kunci kamar untuk sampai di tujuan.

Setelah menaiki lift menuju lantai tiga. Sehun berjalan sedikit menuju arah sayap kanan dan tersenyum tipis sangat tipis ketika kedua kaki jenjangnya telah berada di depan pintu kamar yang akan ia tinggali. Kamar nomor 520.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Tittle: Still Sexy**

 **Main cast:Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **Other cast: Kim jongin, Byun Baekhyun, park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing and Others.**

 **Warning: TYPO/Yaoi/BDSM/MPREG ect.**

 **Deslaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan yang maha Esa.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun memutar kunci kamar dan tanpa sapaan ia memasuki kamar. Sehun meletakkan barang-barangnya di samping ranjang yang kosong, kamar ini didesain untuk dua orang terdiri dari dua _single bed_ bersebrangan, meja belajar bersebrangan, dua lemari tanggung bersebrangan, lalu satu kamar mandi, dan balkon.

Sehun bergenyit tak suka ketika mendapati _underware_ pink yang tergeletak polos di atas ranjang calon patner kamarnya-calon. karena Sehun belum berkenalan dan melihat rupa sang penghuni lain di kamarnya.

"Apa dia perempuan?." Ucap Sehun lirih ketika tanpa permisi melihat foto single seseorang di meja belajar milik namja itu, melalui foto itu Sehun tahu bahwa teman berbagi kamarnya berambut coklat madu, berbulu mata lentik, bermata bulat, hidung mancung yang kecil, bibir kecil merah muda dan bentuk wajah lancip, dan imut.

Cantik.

Sehun menilai tanpa suara. Namun tentu saja teman satu kamarnya dapat dia pastikan seorang namja. karena XoXo SHS adalah sekolah khusus namja.

Tiba-tiba pintu yang Sehun ketahui dari arah kamar mandi terbuka. Muncullah seseorang yang sedari tadi dipertanyakan keberadaannya.

Sehun menoleh. Dan ia harus menyesali perbuatannya ketika melihat namja di depannya tengah terpajang polos. Hanya memakai selembar handuk putih yang menutupi bagian selangkangannya. Keduanya saling terdiam memandang satu-sama lain. Kepala namja itu dimiringkan. Memandang lugu Sehun dengan kerjapan polosnya.

Indah.

Cantik.

Dan err...Seksi.

Namja di depan Sehun bahkan lebih cantik dari pada foto yang berada di tangan Sehun. Sehun membenarkan semuanya.

"Kau siapa?." Suara bagai irama lagu klasik yang lembut memenuhi indera pendengaran Sehun.

"Aku murid baru di sini." Jawab Sehun kembali memasang wajah datarnya yang tampan.

"Oh, jadi kau murid baru yang akan meninggali kamar ini juga?. Perkenalkan namaku Xi Luhan kau bisa memanggilku Lulu ..."Luhan menjeda kalimatnya. meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang ramping di depan dagu lancip miliknya"Atau _lulu sayang..._ juga boleh." Katanya disusul tawa bernada rendah yang memikat, benar-benar penggoda. Sehun bersumpah tadi mendapati Luhan berkedip genit padanya. Ternyata Luhan tak sepolos kelihatannya. Wajah tanpa dosa Luhan begitu menipu.

"Namaku Oh Sehun." Jawab Sehun sambillalu. Kemudian berbalik memunggungi Luhan. Berniat menata barang?. Tentu saja tidak. Ia hanya menujukkan sikap dinginnya agar Luhan semakin penasaran padanya. _Well_ Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan telah menaruh rasa ketertarikan padanya.

Dan benar saja. Sehun mendengar derap kaki tengah menghampirinya.

"nghh..tuan Oh kau tahu sikapmu itu tidak baik dilakukan kepada orang yang baru saja kau kenal?." Ucap Luhan mendesah menarik pelan kerah kemeja biru Sehun hingga keduanya kini berhadapan.

"lalu aku harus melakukan apa, Lulu?."

Dalam hati Sehun tersenyum setan namun memasang wajah dingin di hadapan Luhan.

"Sapalah aku dengan lembut, okay?." Luhan berjinjit untuk menyetarakan wajah cantikknya dengan wajah super tampan Sehun, menggesekkan kedua hidung mancung tersebut dengan gaya sensual.

"Okay" Jawab Sehun kemudian menyusupkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher jejang Luhan yang masih terlihat basah.

"Hai." Sehun menekan siap kata lalu menghirup wangi strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh mungil di hadapannya.

"Namaku." Luhan mengerang, tangan nakal Sehun meraba sensual belahan bokongnya yang tertutup selembar handuk.

"Oh Sehun." Leguhan Luhan semakin intens kala tangan besar Sehun meremas lembut bongkahan bokong miliknya.

Luhan memegang kepala Sehun. Menjauhkan dari leher sensitifnya. Menempatkan kembali wajah sempurna itu di depan wajahnya, Luhan tersenyum manis. Telihat menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

"Selamat datang di kamar ini Sehun, kamar milik kita berdua."penyataan _seductive_ itu ditutup dengan saling mengunci bibir satu sama lain dengan lumatan membabi buta. Dalam hitungan detik keduanya telah larut ke dalam cumbuan yang panas, nikmat, dan terasa basah.

Sehun menyeringai di sela ciumannya. Ini adalah sambutan yang cukup menarik bagi Sehun.

* * *

.

.

 **TBC or End?**

 **Tergantung review dari kalian semua My readers~**

 **.**

.

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
